


We Push and Pull Like a Magnet Do

by Taimat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, FTM Tom, FTM Tom Hiddleston, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frostpudding, Light Bondage, Loki’s Magic, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Squirting, Tomki, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Bent nearly double and held captive by both Loki’s magic and physical strength, he’s not going much of anywhere, but he can still beg most prettily when he needs to.And Tom. Tom needs.





	We Push and Pull Like a Magnet Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @Aiverin ‘s gorgeous artworks on twitter. If you haven’t seen his work yet, you haven’t lived.

His panting is loud. Echoing throughout the bedroom.

 

With a whimper, Tom tosses his head and tugs uselessly at the glowing green bands around his wrists.

 

Nothing.

 

He lets out a high whine and trembles, legs twitching, but of course, he’s held immobile by two very strong hands on his thighs, splaying him apart.

 

Tom grunts when two fingers plunge deep, nearly spearing his g-spot and making him writhe as much as he’s able.

 

Twin green eyes nearly glow in the darkness, a wicked grin tugging at sweet lips, even more dangerous for their beauty. The god shifts and hums, rocking Tom’s body effortlessly and powerfully, the moist cavern between his lover’s legs clenching tight as he brings Tom to the cusp of yet another orgasm.

 

And then he backs away.

 

“Loki!” Tom gasps into the night, hips surging upwards.

 

Loki chuckles at him, pushing his wet fingers into his own mouth, all too pleased at the desperate noise Tom makes in response. “Feeling close, darling?” he teases.

 

“Yes,” Tom hisses out, teeth catching on the end of the word. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

 

Loki lets out a thoughtful noise and reaches down again, fingers toying at the folds between Tom’s legs, spreading the seam wide and baring him to Loki’s gaze once more.

 

Tom is wet. So wet. And hard. His clit, perched erect above the tight channel of his vagina, twitches as Loki watches. Almost shy, he thinks.

 

He licks his lips and leans in.

 

Tom makes a keening noise in anticipation, then bottoms out into a deep groan when Loki’s lips fasten around his clit. Moaning in satisfaction around his prize, Loki sucks in gentle pulses, ratcheting Tom’s need ever higher.

 

“Uhn… Lo-Loki… Your  _ mouth _ … God, your  _ tongue _ …”

 

In reply, Loki eases away and begins to press soft kisses to the sensitive organ. Fluttering. Not nearly enough.

 

Above him, Tom nearly sobs.

 

Bent nearly double and held captive by both Loki’s magic and physical strength, he’s not going much of anywhere, but he can still beg most prettily when he needs to.

 

And Tom. Tom  _ needs _ .

 

“Loki,” he whimpers. “Please. Please. I’m so hot. So wet. I can’t… I  _ can’t. _ Need you so bad. Need you to fuck me. Please fuck me.”

 

Loki hums and pulls back again, licking his lips. “Is it me you need, Thomas? Or do you merely need to be...taken?” Grinning, Loki makes an extravagant gesture, and then Tom is being pierced to his core, spread wide on nothing but a pulsing manifestation of Loki’s  _ seidr. _

 

Gasping, Tom’s back arches as the magicked phallus starts up a slow thrust, and his head turns to press his cheek against the bedclothes, trying to seek out a cool spot that he surely will be unable to find.

 

“Please…” he whimpers.

 

“Oh?” Loki tilts his head, the perfect image of false concern. “Is it not enough for you, darling? Do you need more?”

 

Tom moans and manages a nod, hazy eyes staring up at his lover, who smiles beatifically back down at him.

 

“Then I will provide, my sweet mortal.”

 

Tom has only a moment to inhale, and then there’s another slow, wet press inside him, lower this time. He gasps and shudders, trying to relax into the stretch as Loki’s magic takes his ass, too.

 

“How’s that, love?” Loki teases. “Better?”

 

Twice filled, Tom’s voice is stolen from him again and again as the toys move in concert, alternating their thrusts so that he is never left empty.

 

“I-I…” he tries, and Loki makes a questioning noise and leans in, fingers brushing along Tom’s tense inner thighs. With a moan, he succumbs to Loki’s pleasurable torment. His eyes close tightly, and his lips part as he gasps for breath.

 

“That’s it,” Loki coaxes, fingers stealing inward. “Let me have you.”

 

Tom cries out when those clever fingers find his clitoris, rubbing rhythmically up and down against it.

 

“Look at you. Glorious, Thomas. So lovely.” Loki’s voice is deep and smooth, and it slithers over Tom’s nerves like a python. “I’m going to make you come again. It brings me such...joy.” He smirks and slaps Tom gently between his legs, making the man howl. So of course Loki does it again.

 

“Loki!” Tom writhes, doing his best to thrust against all points of stimulation. An impossible task, but he tries nonetheless.

 

“Yes?” Loki hisses.

 

Tom shivers, feeling his lips start to go numb again as his blood surges lower. “Please,” he whimpers.

 

“How many has it been, Thomas?” Loki asks, index finger drawing idle circles around Tom’s clit. “Do you remember?”

 

“Three…” Tom’s voice is breathy. Full of desire.

 

“Only three?” Loki tuts and presses his thumb and forefinger to either side of the erect organ, squeezing tight and tugging gently. “My, I’ve been lax.”

 

“Ngh,” is Tom’s eloquent contribution, eyelashes fluttering.

 

“No, I simply couldn’t live with myself if I gave you any less than five. That’s a nice, round number, isn’t it? Very... _ full _ .”

 

On the last word, Loki’s  _ seidr _ begins to expand, and Tom moans wildly with it. The stretch makes him nearly delirious. Heady.

 

“Easy, love. I’m here.” Loki’s voice is soft, even as he continues to take Tom deeply. Passionately. Completely. As his magic spreads Tom wider, Loki watches in rapt interest, mouth watering.

 

Tom is a vision. Glowing with sweat, writhing in desperation, so full of pleasure he’s almost mad with it. It’s arousing, of course. But more than that, it’s immensely satisfying to see his mortal thusly. Loki can fulfil Tom’s every desire, and he knows it. There is nothing more that Tom needs. Nothing more that Tom wants. And Loki, of course, relishes the power inherent in that.

 

Loki’s cock throbs, and he yearns to be inside of Thomas. But first, more orgasms are in order, he thinks.

 

Tom is nearly wide enough to take his fist now, and Loki blesses the man with a moan, which Tom echoes. They’ve done this before. They’ve pushed and pulled and pressed Tom to his breaking points, driving him over the edge just to do it all again. And Tom adores it. His whole being hums with pleasure, his mind blissfully unaware of anything beyond the confines of their bed.

 

He screams when Loki makes him come. The fourth time, that night.

 

“Yes, love, yes,” Loki urges, eyes locked onto Tom’s form, stunning and captivating as it succumbs to desire.

 

Tom’s whole body twitches, and Loki looks over him carefully before pulling gently out of his ass with a heavy, eager breath.

 

“Ready for more?” he asks, and Tom tosses his head against the pillow in what is probably a nod, damp curls spilling around him in a shining halo. “Yes or no, love? Do you want more?”

 

Tom gasps out a broken, “Yes,” and trembles.

 

“I do live to please,” Loki smirks. It’s a dirty lie, and they both know it. But maybe, as far as Tom specifically is concerned, it’s not too much of a stretch.

 

Leaning in, bare skin sliding against the sheets as he moves, Loki slicks up his entire fist and grins wildly, pressing two fingers to Tom’s anus and thrilling when they slip inside with minimal effort.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” he coaxes. “You want me inside of you, yes?”

 

Tom whimpers, and Loki smiles.

 

“What was that?”

 

“More,” Tom moans.

 

And Loki’s heart soars. By the Norns, he adores this mortal. This beautiful being who accepts every bit of Loki’s devotion and returns it in kind, who never quails from such intense focus…

 

The feeling of stretching Tom with his fingers, of working his thumb joint gently past the rings of muscle and sliding in completely, is heady. Tom is so hot inside, tight and smooth around him, body taking everything Loki has to offer.

 

Loki groans and pushes a bit deeper.

 

Tom screams and shudders, letting his knees fall further apart in an impressive show of flexibility.

 

“My delicious Thomas. So lovely. So perfect.” Growling in desire, Loki presses gently upwards, distending Tom’s belly and making him sob.

 

“Loki!” he howls.

 

“How is it, sweetheart? How do you feel?” Loki nearly stills, waiting for Tom’s response.

 

“So full,” he manages. “So deep.” Tears streak from the corners of his eyes, dropping delicately onto the fabric below.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“God, yes,” Tom moans.

 

So Loki continues.

 

He withdraws gently, scant centimeters, before sliding back in, the thrusts visible even from the outside as Tom’s body yields to him.

 

“Yes,” Tom sobs again, chest heaving.

 

“Beautiful. Perfect. Wonderful,” Loki murmurs, which Tom can scarcely hear over the sound of his own cries of pleasure.

 

Loki possesses him fully, taking him mind, body, and soul, and Tom can think of nothing else but Loki inside him, Loki surrounding him. Loki, Loki, Loki.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…”

 

“Yes, beloved. Let me hear you. Let me hear you enjoy yourself.”

 

Loki’s arm pumps in and out of Tom’s ass as his  _ seidr _ continues to take his cunt, and he watches Tom unravel with singular focus.

 

When Tom comes this time, it’s in a gush of clear fluid and a howl that could rattle the windows.

 

Loki groans in tandem, feeling the clench of Tom’s body around his hand and watching as the man jerks and ejaculates, squirting wildly and drenching Loki’s arm along with the bedsheets.

 

“Oh, Thomas,” Loki sighs. “You’re marvelous. You’re exquisite.”

 

Tom only shudders in reply, darkness creeping along his vision.

 

“My beloved. My precious. Yes, love.”

 

Loki continues to coo over him, even as he withdraws completely, leaving Tom empty in both holes, spasming around nothing.

 

And then the whimpering starts. “Please, Loki. Please.”

 

Moaning eagerly, Loki crawls gracefully on top of him.

 

“Loki…” Nearly insensate, Tom keens when Loki presses the head of his cock to his cunt. “Loki.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And Loki slides home.

 

Smooth and effortless. Tom’s body takes him in immediately, welcoming him back.

 

Overcome, Loki seals their lips together and groans as he plunges his tongue deep into Tom’s mouth, taking him completely.

 

With a vague gesture, the bonds around Tom’s wrists vanish, and the man is like an animal unchained. He wraps both arms and legs tight around his lover, fingernails clawing at Loki’s back, knees pressed to Loki’s flanks and trying to draw him ever deeper.

 

Loki has no desire to do anything but comply.

 

His hips snap forward, setting a punishing rhythm that’s designed to satisfy them both. He’s eager to seek his own pleasure within his lover and just as eager to make Tom fall to pieces again.

 

Finally unrestrained, Tom is far from passive. He gives as good as he gets, despite the exhaustion that’s beginning to creep over him. He pushes himself hard, striving to reach another climax, hungrily taking every thrust Loki gives him and demanding yet more.

 

Neither speaks. They communicate in wordless cries, in biting kisses, in grasping hands. They work together, dancing to steps they know well, coaxing each other forward until they can’t help but tumble over the edge.

 

Tom comes first, trembling around Loki’s cock and driving his hips upward, seeking out anything and everything Loki has to give. And when Loki swells and pulses inside him, Tom cries out and clasps him tightly, limbs wrapped around him and holding him close.

 

Loki sighs into Tom’s soft curls, shuddering above him, the gnawing hunger in his belly finally sated.

 

For now.

 

But, he reasons, there’s nothing wrong with dessert.

 

And so, when he pulls back, he shoves himself immediately down the bed and presses his mouth to Tom’s sore cunt.

 

“Loki, oh!”

 

It’s wet. It’s messy. It’s utterly delicious.

 

Loki devours both of them together, licking and sucking in contentment, feeling Tom’s weak shivers and hearing his breathy moans. Aftershocks run through the mortal, and Loki debates bringing him to orgasm yet again. But in the end, that thought is overtaken by the god’s need to simply  _ hold _ the man.

 

Tom is an utter wreck when Loki crawls back upward. A gorgeous, glowing, giddy wreck.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself, love?” Loki grins and licks his lips, eyes watching his lover’s face eagerly.

 

“Mm, stupid question.” Tom giggles tiredly and drapes one arm across Loki’s shoulders.

 

“But how will I know unless you tell me?” Loki’s words are soft and sweet in Tom’s ear, and it makes him shudder.

 

“You know very well how much I enjoyed myself. You’re covered in it.”

 

Loki moans and rocks gently against his mortal. “I cannot fault that logic.”

 

They lie in silence for a moment, simply breathing each other in.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I adore you?”

 

“I might, for surely I adore you even more.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Anything is possible, love.”

 

“For you, maybe.”

 

Loki chuckles and presses their lips together. “For us. Because wherever I go, you will surely go. And where you go, I will follow. So it has been, and so it shall be.”

 

“Mm, you’re awfully sure of yourself.”

 

“Do you doubt me? Doubt us?”

 

Tom sighs, raising one hand to Loki’s cheek. “Sometimes, I wonder if this isn’t all just a wonderful dream. Too good to be true. Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real. You’re here. And you’re mine.” Tom giggles, then smiles just as wickedly as Loki ever has. “But then you go about proving it to me. For hours, even.”

 

Loki laughs and kisses him.

 

Tom laughs and kisses back.


End file.
